


on the edge of bliss

by strawberriez8800



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriez8800/pseuds/strawberriez8800
Summary: It was a lazy Sunday morning, and for the first time, Korra didn't wake up alone in bed.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	on the edge of bliss

Sunday mornings usually meant one thing: Asami rising at an ungodly time—that was to say, before the sun itself—to tend to Future Industries and its loose threads from the week, and Korra waking up alone, before pulling herself out of bed to practice air-bending in the backyard.

Korra could already tell this particular Sunday was different before she opened her eyes to the gentle morning light, because for once, she could hear Asami’s soft and steady breathing beside her.

Unable to help herself, Korra leaned in and pressed a kiss on Asami’s lips, held it there with a smile until Asami stirred. Perhaps she should feel guilty about waking Asami up when she finally had a chance to sleep in on the weekend, but it was _also_ the one Sunday that Korra hadn’t woken up alone, and that was something special, damn it.

“Mhmm,” Asami mumbled, already kissing Korra back before she was fully awake.

“I hope you’re still in bed because you don’t have work, not because you forgot there was any,” Korra said, grinning, even if she knew Asami would never in million years _forget_ if she had work to do. 

“The former,” Asami said, nuzzling into Korra’s shoulder. “But I might fall back asleep if you don’t kiss me again, Korra.”

“And waste such a beautiful morning? Never.” 

Korra brought their lips together, and they kissed lazily in the sunlight that peeked through the curtains. Asami’s kisses grew from sleepy to a little more alert, as though Korra was raising her from a fading dream with the touch of her mouth, and before long Asami was straddling her, a cheeky half-grin on her beautiful, beautiful face and a glint in her green, green eyes.

“Not a lazy Sunday morning after all,” Korra said, returning Asami’s smirk.

Asami leaned down and kissed her again, grinding her hips against Korra’s. Her hair, long and luscious and seductively messy, pooled around them. Korra ran her fingers through it, catching a knot, and Asami let out a little yelp. Giggling, Korra apologised and cupped Asami’s ass with her hands instead, brought Asami closer to her than what should be possible. 

God, what a perfect Sunday—Korra thought as she teased Asami’s mouth open with her tongue, slow and lazy, until Asami deepened the kiss, driving it a little harder. They kissed like this for a while, their breathing becoming shorter and quicker until they were gasping into each other’s throats, passing air from lungs to lungs until they were dizzy with the high of it.

Kissing a line down Korra’s throat, Asami let her hands roam across Korra’s chest, palming her breasts gently, toying with her nipples until they were hard. She sucked on one, softly, wet and sloppy noises filling the ambiance, and Korra had a sudden urge to see Asami undone and wanting and splayed beneath her, so she flipped her over and pinned Asami to the bed with her thighs.

“Tell me what you want,” Korra said with a smirk.

“You know what I want, Korra.”

“I do, but I want to hear it anyway.”

“I want you, Korra, to eat me out,” Asami said, panting, the blush high and stark on her cheeks from embarrassment and she’d never looked so beautiful.

Korra grinned, and pressed one long, hard kiss to Asami’s mouth before she lowered herself, kissing a long, wet trail down Asami’s chest, stomach, hips until her mouth was on her cunt. Korra thought about teasing her, thought about kissing and licking around all the places except where it really mattered until Asami begged and begged, but it was Asami’s first Sunday in, and Korra ached to see her sky-high with bliss. 

So Korra went down on her, running her tongue on and around her clit, in slow, gentle motions, fueled by Asami’s soft moans and ragged breaths—fuck, she was so hot. Korra dived in, her mouth on her wet cunt, and teased her opening, lightly at first, before she prodded in, slow and steady, feeling the sweet tang of Asami’s wetness, reveling in it, reveling in the knowledge that Korra was the one turning Asami into this gorgeous mess. 

Asami was writhing and moaning beneath Korra now, and Korra laughed a little, arms tugging gently at Asami’s thighs as Korra pulled back to look at Asami—eyes glazed, cheeks and neck and chest flushed high with unspent desire and there was nothing else so perfect a picture. 

It was time—Korra wanted to see her come, wanted to hear, to _feel_ Asami come so she went down again, focusing on her clit, working steadily, not missing a beat, listening to Asami’s quickening gasps until she shuddered beneath Korra, back arching off the bed and her cunt driving into Korra’s mouth through the ripple of her pleasure, and Korra felt herself smile through the fog of her own desire and the aftermath of Asami’s.

Korra returned to Asami’s side, watching her descend dazedly from her orgasm, tracing light patterns on Asami’s breastbone, focused on Asami’s slowing heartbeat beneath her palm. She loved her so _fucking_ much it was unreal.

Taking Korra's hand, Asami pressed her lips against Korra’s fingers, smiling. “Now it’s my turn,” she said, her smile turning into a wicked grin.


End file.
